


Flower ring

by Kketilin



Series: steps towards ever after [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Promises, Video Tapes, Video clips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kketilin/pseuds/Kketilin
Summary: Yuzo had given the autumn troupe a video tape for reference for their upcoming play,Little did they know that Sakyo & Izumi was in for a little trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Series: steps towards ever after [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192358
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Flower ring

**Author's Note:**

> I know i should be working on the next chapter for Jealous little actors but I'm having sakyoizu withdrawals so-

"Yo, Is your director here?"

Yuzo asked immediately as soon as he entered the dorm. He scans the room to see the current Mankai directior sitting in the couch surrounded by the autumn troupe(except azami); It seemed like they were watching video clips of the former autumn troupe, _Perfect timing_ , he thought to himself.

"Yuzo-san!" Izumi immediately bolted up and greeted the former spring troupe actor. "Do you need something?" she tilted her head.

He raised his hand to reveal the video tape he was holding. "You lot should watch this, The autumn troupe play's coming up ain't it"

"Ooh nice, we were just watching some clips from the old autumn troupe for reference" the troupe leader commented

"..What's with that annoying smile, you geezer" Sakyo asked with irritation obvious in his voice

"Don't take it out on me that you're treated like a damn grandpa here, brat" Yuzo retorted, unable to hold back his smirk when the man in glasses scowled at him. "Wipe that scowl off your face, The tape has an interesting clip at the end that you might enjoy"

 _What_. Before Sakyo had a chance to question Yuzo, The latter had already waved goodbye to the rest of them and left.

With a sigh, Sakyo decided to let it go and just see it for himself.

After Yuzo left, Taichi immediately stops the current clip they were watching causing Juza to drop his donut in shock—He was far too absorbed into the action scenes that he didn't even notice Yuzo was here— on Banri's pants

"DUDE THESE ARE DESIGNER PANTS, CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!"

"Not my fault you wear expensive pants inside the dorm like an idiot"

"Not everyone has crappy taste in fashion like you!"

"What'd ya say?!"

"Wanna go?!"

"SHUT YER MOUTHS ALREADY AND SETTLE DOWN BRATS" Sakyo yelled at the two before their argument escalated into a serious fight. Causing the two to instinctively hide behind Omi

"Now, now, we should sit down and watch the clip already" Omi smiles

With two claps of her hand, she drew everyone's attention towards her "Yuzo-san went through the trouble to give us this" she smiled, "Your next play is right around the corner so we should study as much as we can"

 _It's always amazing how she manages to keep everything together_. Sakyo found himself smiling at Izumi's words. She may not look like it but she always knows when to put her foot down and keep everyone in control, _Its amazing._

After everyone sat down back to their place Izumi signals Taichi to play the the video with a nod, she settles in between Sakyo and Banri, with the two adjusting to give her more space.

"Izumi-chan, what's that on your finger?" they heard a voice in the tv ask; The action scenes had just ended and a new clip played, showing a room they all knew very well

"That's Papa's voice..!"

"The practice room didn't look much different back then" Omi smiled

They watched as a small brown-haired girl with a very bright smile walk in, holding onto a taller blond boy in glasses. The autumn troupe could easily recognize the kids as their director and Sakyo.

"Woah! Director-sensei and Sakyo-nii as kids?!?" the red head exclaimed, glancing at the two excitedly

"So this was what that geezer was talking about?" Sakyo simply crossed his arm. Then it hit him, he remembers this scene very well. _Oh no-_ he immediately tried to stand up but was held back by Banri, Omi and Izumi, who innocently asked "Do you remember this?"

"....yes." he couldn't look at her knowing it was coming and he was held back strongly by both Omi and Banri that he didn't have a chance to stop the clip in time

He sat back and nervously gulped, turning away from the screen

"Its a flower ring! Kyo-nii gave it to me" The little Izumi on the screen answered with a smile

"heh, so Sakyo-san used to make the Director flower rings" Banri teased, making Sakyo blush, Izumi couldn't help but giggle

"He promised me he would marry me when we're older!" the girl continued. Making everyone freeze, unsure if they were hearing things

"Oh my god, what?!" Taichi practically yelled, breaking the silence

Izumi immediately turned towards Sakyo, face beet red

"Sakyo-san proposed to the director" Banri says in disbelief. "Azami's gonna pass out when I show him"

"W-well, they were kids back then. It happens.. I guess" Omi comments, trying his best to smile while holding onto Taichi to prevent the former god-za trainee from shouting it out to the dorms.

Not having any of it. Sakyo tried his best to hold back the hints of red forming on his cheek as he stood up to leave the room, hoping things would quiet down sooner or later.

He turns back only to catch Izumi's eyes, He didn't know what she was thinking but saw her face red. _Its probably out of embarrassment_ , He thought but a part of him had hoped it was because of him. he turned to exit the room, leaving a blushing, dumbfounded Izumi behind. 

Izumi soon got up and left afterwards. She rushed to her own room, closing the door behind her upon entering and leaned against it.

She knows that they were just kids back then and probably said it without thinking about, But the thought of Sakyo proposing to her made her heart race.

She's fully aware she likes him and she's not dense, Sakyo definitely likes her too. She covers her face with her hand to hide her reddened face despite being alone in the room as she sinks to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> By flower ring, I mean a ring made out of a flower(like a flower crown) and not like an actual ring with a flower pattern or design on it but i think y'all can tell that already


End file.
